Various apparatuses and methods are commonly used to secure objects to vertical surfaces, namely walls. These apparatuses and methods involve varying degrees of difficulty and also require the use of a plurality of tools and hardware to ensure that objects: (1) remain secured to the wall and (2) are oriented properly. The use of current apparatuses and methods can be time-consuming and require a level of precision that may require the services of a professional. The process of securing an object to a wall is time-intensive and can also cause damage to the wall because multiple holes are often made in order to accomplish a proper orientation of an object.
Widely known methods used to secure an object to a wall involve taking preparatory measurements for ensuring a proper orientation. This requires the use of various tools and accessories including a measuring device, a marking tool, and a level. After the wall is prepared, some type of hardware may be affixed to the object being secured to the surface. Commonly used hooks or latches are often of poor quality and also tend to become dislodged or unattached from the object. These types of hooks and latches are often not strong enough to support the weight of the object, which can cause the object to fall off of the wall. When this occurs, the object can be damaged, the wall can be damaged, the floor can be damaged, and injuries may occur if the falling object strikes a person.
Another common problem that can occur is that an object will not be oriented properly once the process of securing the object to the wall is completed. This means that the process has to be repeated, which will lead to additional damage to the wall if additional holes must be made in the wall to accomplish a proper orientation.
When an object is secured to a wall, it is difficult and time-consuming to move the object to a different location. Objects cannot be moved easily when a person wants to redecorate by changing an object's location. Instead, when a person desires to change the location of an object, the laborious process of hanging the object must be accomplished again.
Present methods of securing objects to walls typically do not account for the situation when a person accidently bumps or touches the object. When this occurs, the object and any associated hardware may become dislodged from the wall. This causes damage to the wall and also may cause damage to the object. This situation is of a particular concern on stairways or other heavily-traveled, narrow areas.
In light of the above, it is desirable to provide a wall anchoring apparatus and method that is simple to use and requires a minimum number of tools and a minimum amount of time for installation. It is also desirable to provide an anchoring apparatus that affixes objects to surfaces securely while minimizing the possibility of the object falling off of the wall. Also, it is desirable to provide an anchoring apparatus that allows for interchangeability of objects to different locations. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide an anchoring apparatus that is easy to use, is simple to manufacture and is comparatively cost effective.